Dantana Drabbles
by Paula de Roma
Summary: Just some Sani/Dantana drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea I got and had to write:**

* * *

Santana closed the door, hands full with Chinese take-out bags. The Wonder Twins had gone back to Lima for something that she didn´t know or paid attention when they were explained and she didn´t really care. What was really important right now was that she had the loft all for herself and a very sexy girlfriend waiting for her in the living room. Santana put the take-out food on the counter and went to the fridge to see what they had. Seeing that expensive bottle of wine that Isabelle had given to Kurt, Santana smirked and took it out. Her girl deserved only the best.

Santana opened the bottle and poured a healthy amount in each glass. She took a sip of her own glass and moaned when the taste exploded in her mouth. This was the best wine she had ever had. The girl took the second glass and walked into the living room.

"Hey babe, look what I got us"

Dani turned to face Santana and smiled in thanks. She kissed her lips, accepting the glass and then returned her attention to whatever she was looking on her phone. Intrigued by this, as Dani looked too concentrated scrolling the phone screen, Santana put her glass on the coffee table and perched herself on the sofa arm.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked as she massaged the back of Dani´s neck.

"Nothing… just googling you… I like to do that with people I know and see what I can come up with… oh, don´t stop, it feels so good."

Santana just nodded and shrugged, simply thinking Dani was only being her quirky self. But then her eyes widened and she practically jumped on top of the blonde girl, who fortunately had also put her glass down.

"Ahhhh! Santana, what the hell?" Dani screamed as she fell on the floor with Santana on top of her trying to get her phone from her hand.

"No! Give it to me!" Santana screamed desperately while pulling the phone, but without success as the other girl clutched it like her life depended on it.

They kept struggling with each other until Dani dropped her phone and it slid across the floor. Both girls stopped fighting and looked at the device 10 feet away from them. Santana was the first one to react, but Dani tripped her, and when Santana fell down again, the blonde jumped over her girlfriend and got her phone back. Smiling triumphant, she looked down at the results while Santana just groaned on the floor, not knowing if it was because of pain or humiliation. Dani kept reading the results when she gasped faintly and her smile disappeared.

"On my God. Santana Lopez, nude, lez, boobies, sex tape, Mexicano or Dominican?"

"Don´t!" Santana tried a last attempt to stop her girlfriend, but soon the room was filled with the familiar sound of moans and breathless panting.

Slowly, Santana got up from the floor and gathering all the courage she knew she needed, she raised her head to look at her girlfriend. She found Dani frowning at her.

"Look, Dani, I can explain…"

"Why have you never told me how flexible you are?"

Santana just blinked confused at her girlfriend, but before she could say anything, Dani was already all over her, kissing her and walking backwards to the couch, bringing Santana with her.

Santana pushed Dani onto the sofa, her smile promising to show Dani how flexible she could really be.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just something I wrote after seeing that they will work together at a diner. Sorry about the mistakes…**

* * *

Dani glanced through the window and briefly watched the rain pouring heavily outside the small diner she worked at before looking down at her cell phone. It was 8:30 in the morning and Santana was supposed to be there 40 minutes ago. Hearing her boss approaching her from behind, the blonde girl quickly put the phone back inside the pocket of her black apron and started collecting the dirty plates and glasses from some tables.

"Danielle, where is your little friend?" the big and tall man asked in a heavy Italian accent.

"I´m pretty sure she´ll be here in any minute."

"Well, I´m getting fed up by her attitude."

"I´m pretty sure she has a good reason for being late."

"She better because I won´t put up with it any longer you know. If she keeps like this, she won´t be working here much longer" he said and went back behind the cashier.

Dani didn´t respond, she just rolled her eyes and kept cleaning the table. Usually she really liked working at the diner, as their boss was a very gently and honest man, always taking care of his employees and his wife, who helped him, was also very nice, but this past week they have been traveling on a second honeymoon and let their 30 something son in charge, and since he was rejected by Santana, well more like humiliated, he´s been on her case every single day. Thanks God, it was only for one more day before his parents returned,

The blonde sighed and took the dirty dishes to the kitchen where they could be cleaned for the next customers. She quickly let them on the counter and took her cell phone, already dialing the familiar number. Santana picked after the third ring.

_"__Hey…"_

"Where are you?" Dani asked, but then heard the back door opening.

"Right behind you" Santana answered, entering the kitchen, wearing a worn out black jacket over her red uniform.

"What happened?"

"I overslept…" the other girl muttered while taking her jacket and shaking the little water that her umbrella couldn´t protect her from.

"San…" Dani frowned at her girlfriend. Sure, Santana wasn´t the most morning person, but she always smiled at her and gave her a good morning kiss (more like a make out session) no matter how grumpy she was. But today, even if the raven haired girl looked angry, there was more behind those dark eyes. Dani saw sadness that wasn´t familiar to her. Mischief, anger, passion, lust yes, but not sadness. Not since they met each other. The blonde girl approached her girlfriend and touched her small back, gently rubbing it "Hey, San… what happened?"

"It´s nothing…" Santana shrugged and stepped away from the blonde girl, wrapping her black apron around her waist. Dani tried not to feel hurt, as obviously Santana was upset about something, so she decided to let her for now and just keep an eye on her. So she just got on her toes and kissed the girl´s cheek, finally receiving a smile from her, a very tiny one, but a smile anyway.

Both girls then went back to the eating area of the restaurant, each one going to a table so they could take the customers´ orders. As the time passed, Dani got more worried about Santana. She being sarcastic and rude with the customer wasn´t that new, but the girl kept messing the orders, and that was unusual. You could say anything about her, but the girl didn´t fuck up with work. When Santana got the wrong order for the seventh time and on top of that flipped the client when he called her incompetent, their boss had enough and man called her to the back of the restaurant. Dani quickly took note of the table she was serving and hurried to the kitchen where things were escalating quickly. As she opened the door she was able to catch Santana screaming 'fuck you, I´m done here' and throwing the apron on the floor. The angry girl took her jacket and bag and left, closing the door a little harder than necessary. Dani pushed her order into the hand of the first waiter she saw and asked him to cover her for a few minutes. The blonde left the diner, hoping she could still catch her girlfriend and was surprised when she found her leaned over the wall of the restaurant right under one of the canopies.

"Hey, you are still here" Dani said softly and smiled a little when Santana just crossed her arms and turned her head to the side.

"It´s still raining… and I forgot my umbrella inside" the girl muttered still not looking at her girlfriend.

The blonde chuckled and when she got closer to the other girl, she put her hands on Santana´s arms uncrossing them. Then she stepped forward, leaning her body against the brunette´s and wrapped Santana´s arms around her waist. Dani lift her arms, but instead of putting them around Santana´s neck, she rested her hands over the taller girl´s collarbone, softly stroking the lapel of her worn out leather jacket.

"You know, I was asking myself where I had left my jacket…" she said when Santana looked at her.

"You forgot it at the loft… here…" Santana replied and was about to push Dani away so she could take the jacket off when the blonde closed her hands around the lapel and pushed her body closer to Santana´s.

"It´s ok… you wear it much better than me…" the blonde whispered flirty and getting on her toes, kissed her girl quickly on the lips "So, are you going to tell me what is wrong?"

Santana just sighed and put her hand inside her pocket.

"I need a smoke" she put the cigarette into her mouth, but before she could light it up, Dani took it, hiding into her pocket "Hey!"

"This is bad for your voice, how many times do I have to tell you?" the blonde waitress scowled Santana like she was a little girl.

"Maybe I don´t care anymore…" she scowled more and tried get the cigarette back, but Dani just threw it on the floor and stepped on it "Hey, it was my last one!"

"What do you mean? Don´t care anymore?"

"Maybe I´m not mean to be a star… maybe I´ve just been deceiving myself thinking I could be something, could be famous. Maybe I´m not good enough… You know what, forget it…" Santana then tried to move away from Dani, but the blonde gently pushed her back and put her hands on each side of Santana´s face, making her look at her eyes.

"What bullshit are you talking about? This is not the girl I met, so confident, with big dreams. This isn´t the girl I fell for. Now, tell me what got you like this and if you say nothing once more, I´ll kick you fine ass, don´t think I won´t."

"As if you could…" Santana scoffed, but when she only got a glare from the smaller girl, she sighed and continued "It´s just… I got tired, ok. I´ve been going to audition or sending demos for a year now and nothing! Rachel and Kurt are here as long as me, and they are already going to places. Rachel has that Fan Girl thing…"

"Funny Girl…"

"Whatever… that thing, and Kurt is in NYADA, top of his class, works at Vogue and is engaged, which I think it´s stupid by the way. But me, nothing! They always say I´m not black enough, or I´m not latina enough. Or I`m too sexy for the role, or my voice isn´t really what they are looking for, or I should take some vocal lessons, because I don´t have control enough. Damn, Dani. You and I should be out there! We are so fucking good! We should be showcasing our talent, not working in a stupid 50´s diner. Damn, maybe I was just dreaming too big."

"Hey, hey! Our time will come, baby. We just have to be patient. Yes, maybe for some people it comes too easy, too fast, but you know what? When you work hard for something, you appreciate it much more. That´s what will happen to us. We will work our butt off, it´s going to be hard, but when we get it, it will be the best feeling in the world. And we have time babe, we are so young. You are like what? 15?" Dani smirked, as she liked to tease her girlfriend for being younger than her.

"Jerk" Santana couldn´t help but chuckle.

"Your jerk. And you´ll see, our time will come! Soon, you´ll be there in a stage showing the world what you came here for. Millions of girls will be screaming your name and throwing you their bras while you sing your heart out… and I´m already saying that I won´t be very happy about it…" Dani smirked and received a small push from Santana, who chuckled slightly "But this won´t happen if you just give up… promise me you won´t give up" Dani looked into Santana´s eyes trying to convey she believed in her.

Santana felt her heart swell by the shorter girl´s word. It was good to know that a person had so much faith in her. Dani was really a blessing into her life. She had helped her heal her heart and for the first time Santana felt she was really happy and at peace in a relationship.

"I promise…" Santana smiled big for the first time that day and nuzzled Dani´s hair, kissing the blonde´s temple.

"It will be alright, babe. I´m saying it. It will be alright. And do you know how I know this?" when Santana just shook her head no, Dani quickly kissed the other girl and tilted her head a little to the side, showing Santana that the rain had stopped and behind the clods you could see the sun starting to appear "Because here comes the sun…" she sang and laughed when her girlfriend just rolled her eyes.

"Dork" was the only replied before she crashed their lips together. When they pulled apart, both were panting heavily "Sorry about skipping our make out session today…"

"And you should… I missed it…" Dani pouted, but then smiled big when she got another gently kiss "Now come one, let´s see if we can salvage your job, because til you are famous, and rolling onto dough, you still have to pay rent and take me on that date you promise last week" Dani took Santana´s hand into her own and started pulling her back.

"Hey… you know you just said you fell for me, right?"

Dani just turned her head a little, looking over her shoulder and winked, a big smile on her face "Well, maybe I really did".

Santana couldn´t do anything else, she just let herself being guided by the other girl while a gorgeous smile appeared on her lips. Yeah… maybe she did too. And hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Some Dantana smut…. I didn´t read it again because I´m too tired….so forgive me for any mistake….. **

* * *

Feeling the sunlight on her face, Santana groaned and brought the covers over her head while turning her body over and looking for her girlfriend´s warm body that she was sure she would find on the other side of the bed so she could snuggle into it and go back to sleep for at least two more hours. Her hand felt up around the bed and when she couldn´t find the other girl, only cold sheets, Santana frowned and opened her eyes only to find the spot Dani was supposed to be empty.

The girl pouted slightly, but it soon disappeared when she heard the faint sound of someone singing softly. Santana grabbed a tank top and some shorts that were on the floor of her room and quickly got dressed. She opened the curtain separating her bedroom from the rest of the loft and stepped outside, thanking whatever deity that Rachel and Kurt had gone to some NYADA acting immersion for the next three days. Following the slightly raspy voice, she was able to find Dani in the kitchen cutting some fruits into a bowl.

The blonde hearing the footsteps, lift her heard and pouted at the girl standing before her. Santana sucked her breath as she saw her girlfriend looking completely breathless wearing only one of her oversized white shirt unbuttoned to the middle where it was possible to see the curve of her naked breasts, and stopping a little over her mid-thigh. Combined with the sunlight reflexing on her sex hair, the shorter girl looked like a goddess.

"Hey, you weren´t supposed to be up. I wanted to take you breakfast in bed" she pouted even more, but then took a bright red strawberry and lazily walked to Santana, bringing the juicy fruit to her girlfriend´s mouth.

Santana bit the fruit, letting a little of its juicy drip over her chin. She raised her hand to clean it up, but it was stopped by Dani who just leaned up and licked the sweet nectar off her chin, her tongue only stopping its movement when her lips met Santana´s, brushing their mouths together and then kissing her softly. When they parted, Dani smiled softly and kissed Santana´s jaw before going back to preparing the breakfast, leaving Santana in a daze.

"Hope you don´t mind a healthy breakfast, but with the amount of junk food you eat, I´m starting to get worried, after all we need you fit for such strenuous activities like the one we did last night" Dani winked at Santana and smiled mischievously.

The blonde turned around and opened the cupboard where Santana kept the glasses, but due to her short height she had to get on the tip of her toes so she could reach it, making the shirt raise over her ass, allowing Santana a eyeful of her black lace boyshort.

Santana couldn´t take it anymore. She was already wet just because of that short but mind blowing kiss, so before she could register what was happening, Santana had flushed her body into Dani´s back, pinning her against the counter, one of her hands groping that deliciously ass while the other slipped through the opened button up shirt, massaging those soft breasts.

"You know, if I remember correctly this shirt is mine" Santana whispered hotly against the blonde´s ear getting a load moan from her.

"Yes… so… so why don´t you take it back?" Dani panted hard and rubbed her ass over Santana´s crotch.

"Oh, no… first I´ll fuck you wearing it, then I´ll get it back…" the brunette squeezed the muscle under her hand one more time, before bringing her hand to join the other under the shirt, now both hands massaging Dani´s breasts, while bringing her mouth to the lean neck in front of her, kissing, nipping and sucking on it, making sure to leave a big purple mark on the skin.

Dani couldn´t help, but moan even louder, bringing her hand up and over the back of Santana´s head, pressing her lips against her skin, tilting her head back to give Santana more access to her neck. She felt her pussy dripping and Santana hadn´t even touched her properly. She tried to rub her legs together to get some kind of release, but it wasn´t enough. She needed her girlfriend inside her.

"Please San…" the blonde begged and bit her bottom lips as the other girl twirled a nipple between her fingers.

"Please what, babe?" Santana stopped her movements and grabbed the shirt with both hands yanking it down a little, exposing Dani´s shoulder.

"I need you babe..." the girl replied frustrated already.

"Hummm… and where do you need me?" Santana bit into the shoulder presented in front of her, forcing a throaty from Dani.

"Santana Lopez if you don´t get inside me…" Dani snapped, but was cut off when Santana bended her over the counter, flushing her body against it and yanked her boyshorts to the side and plugged two fingers from behind, they entering the blonde´s girl easily because of how soaking wet she was.

Dani whimpered when she felt the cold counter against the heated skin of her breasts, but as she felt Santana filling her so good, she screamed her girlfriend´s name really loud.

Santana kept a fast and hard pace. Taking almost completely her fingers before plunging them inside with such a force that Dani had to grip the counter not to hit her head on the wall.

Dani knew she was close, and it would take much longer before she came on her girl´s fingers. Santana started to feel Dani´s pussy contracting, squeezing her fingers, so she brought her other hand inside the front of the blonde´s panties rubbing and pinching her clit, speeding her hand movement, curling her fingers inside Dani so she could hit that sweet spot that drove her crazy.

The blonde couldn´t take it anymore and she exploded onto her girlfriend´s fingers, drenching her boyshorts, screaming Santana´s name so loud that she was sure the neighbors would have heard, but right now she just cared about how good and sexy her girlfriend was making her feel. Santana dropped small and sweet kisses all over her shoulders and back, trying to calm down her trembling body. She whimpered as she felt Santana slipping her fingers from her, already missed them fulfilling her so perfectly.

Santana gently turned Dani around and lift her on the counter, wrapping the blonde´s legs around her waist. Dani brought her arms around Santana´s neck, hugging her close to her, not ready to part from her girlfriend. The brunette brought her fingers to their faces, but before she could clean them up, Dani took her hand and brought both fingers to her, closing her soft lips around them, sucking them clean. Santana felt her breath hitched as this was one of the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

"You are so fucking sexy…"

Dani just smirked and crashed her lips with Santana´s, letting the taller girl taste her essence on her lips. Both girls kept kissing passionately and moaning into each other´s mouth. When air became an issue, she parted slowly, resting their foreheads together. They opened their eyes at the same time and smiled lovely at each other.

"You know… we still have to eat breakfast…" she whispered while kissing Santana all over her jaw.

"Oh… I plan on having breakfast…" Santana smiled mischievously before dropping to her knees.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This will be the last Dantana one-shot for awhile. I want to focus on my Pezberry ffs.**

* * *

"Berry get the door! It´s Dani" Santana was just finishing lacing her boots when she heard a knock on the door. Dani and she had made plans on for the day, as it was the first time in weeks that they had the same day off. She smiled as she thought about her five-month girlfriend. Santana missed her, even if they had worked together just the day before. But it´s been such a long time since they got some alone time together, that it seemed like they hadn´t seen each other in such a long time.

"I´m not your maid, Santana" the shorter girl scowled, but got up anyway to answer the door.

Santana just rolled her eyes and looked once more at her mirror, fixing her hair. She winked at herself and as she was leaving her room she saw Rachel standing looking dumbfound in front of the door.

"I know you were raised by hobbits in the middle of the forest, Berry, but even you should know the human etiquette when opening the door for someone, move and let Dan…." Santana trailed off when she looked at the blonde girl, but not the one she was expecting. Actually, there were two blonde girls by the door, but none was her girlfriend.

"San!" Brittany squealed and threw herself on her ex, making both of them fall on the floor with the tall girl squeezing the life out of Santana and rubbing her face into her friend´s neck.

"Britt…?" the raven haired girl asked confused and then blinked repeatedly when Quinn crouched and looked down at her "Quinn?"

"Surprise" Quinn whispered, a smirk already forming on her lips.

Santana´s kept going from one blonde to another, not really understanding what the girls were doing there. Weren´t they supposed to be at college? Not that she wasn´t happy to see them, but she would like a warning beforehand. Well, but before she demanded some answered, she needed to get off the floor. Her back was hurting and she was starting to feel breathless because of Brittany´s bear hug.

And that´s how a clueless Dani found her girlfriend, on the floor, surrounded by two stunning blondes while Santana gently pushed the taller one away. The girl raised her eyebrow and got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She recognized those blondes from some pictures Santana showed her. If she had thought they were beautiful before, they were even more in person. And they were all over her girlfriend. Dani cleared her throat so the group would know she was standing just right there.

As soon as Santana saw her girlfriend, she scrambled to her feet so fast that she practically threw Brittany away from her. She stepped closer to her and leaned down for a kiss, but the blonde girl turned her head slightly, making the kiss land on her cheek instead. Santana frowned because of her girlfriend´s reaction, but before she could ask her, she heard a groan from behind her. Santana turned around just to see her ex spread on the floor.

"Sanny, that really hurt…" Brittany pouted while Quinn helped her from the floor.

"Sorry, Britt-Britt. Here, let me introduce you guys. Dani, this is Quinn and Brittany, my best friends. Guys, this is Dani, my girlfriend" Santana smiled softly at the mention of Dani, but said girl was too focused on the other two girls to notice.

"Hi…" Dani greeted quietly not really liking the way the Quinn girl was sizing her up.

"So… you´re Dani huh?" the ex-cheerleader captain looked the poor girl up and down, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Ahhh, you are getting Sanny´s sweet lady kisses! They are the best! I miss them…" the dancer pouted once more.

Rachel realizing how uncomfortable Dani was in Santana´s ex-girlfriend and… er… fuck buddy's presence decided to interrupt.

"What are you guys doing here? Not that I´m not happy to see you, but what´s with the surprise?"

"Britt here missed her Sanny…"

"Yeah! So Quinn and I decided to meet at New York and have an Unholy Trinity weekend!" the MIT student squealed and again jumped over Santana, squeezing her in her arms.

"Sorry guys, but I´ve made plans with Dani and…" Santana started, but was cut off by said girl.

"It´s ok, San… I can… I can just go… your friends came all this way… we can go out another day… yeah… I´ll just go and…" Dani was already stepping out the loft, but Santana grabbed her hand stopping her.

"No, baby… it´s our first day off together in weeks…"

"We can all hang out together…" Quinn trailed off, her hand brushing her friend´s arm seductively while Brittany just kept buried into Santana´s body.

"Ok…" Dani gave in when she saw the hopeful look on her girlfriend´s eyes.

"Thanks babe…" Santana kissed her softly before turning to her friends "We were going to have some breakfast at some small café near here and then there was a music exhibition in one of the museums that Dani is dying to go, how about it?"

Quinn and Brittany nodded and Santana smiled. She took her jacket that was draped on the back of the sofa and took Dani´s hand on hers while Brittany tangled their arms together.

As they were leaving, Rachel´s eyes caught Dani´s and trying to tell the girl not to worry about the other two blondes, but it was useless. She could already see the doubt on those brown eyes. As they said their goodbyes, Rachel hoped that the blondes didn´t fuck up.

Dani watched as the three friends, the Unholy Trinity as they called themselves, interacted and she couldn´t help, but feel jealous by how in sync they act around each other and threatened by the girls. She knew what they meant to her girlfriend and their past, being romantically or purely sexual. The three girls had a story together and knew each other like no one else. Also, they were gorgeous, just like models, while she looked like the girl next door, plain, nothing special.

Also she had to spend the day watching the other girls hogging Santana all to themselves, especially Brittany. Of course, her girlfriend was always trying to give her the deserved attention, but she was being pulled away or hugged all the time.

Dani just wanted to go home and feel sorry for herself for the rest of the day, but Quinn suggested hitting a club and once again Dani was rendered powerless by her girlfriend. So here she was in a damn club in the heart of New York waiting by a table while her girlfriend bought them some drinks with her fake ID.

She squirmed uncomfortable under Quinn gaze and tried to ignore whatever Brittany was saying about Santana and lady kisses. She was almost escaping to the restroom when Santana showed up with some tequila shots. She put the tray on the table, kissing Dani on the cheek and giving three shots to each girl. Dani hurried took all her three shots, stealing Santana´s last one. If she was going to endure this torture for some more hours, she needed as much alcohol as possible.

Santana looked at Dani confused. Yes, her girlfriend liked to drink and party, but she looked kind of desperate. Santana put her arm around the blonde´s waist, bringing her close to her body and whispering on her ear.

"Hey babe… calm down… you don´t want to get wasted… I do have sexy plans for us after all…" the taller girl´s breath was hot against her skin and she couldn´t help, but shiver. Santana then kissed her earlobe, taking it into her mouth and sucking it hard.

Dani moaned and turned her head to kiss Santana, but before they could deepen it, Santana was pulled away from her by a very excited Brittany.

"Sanny! It´s our song! Let´s dance!" the blonde dancer screamed over the music, already pulling Santana to the dance floor, being followed by Quinn.

"Wait, wait, Britt!" Santana turned around looking at her girlfriend "Come dance with me…" she said, her eyes showing how sorry and frustrated she was by being interrupted.

"No… go have fun with your friends…" Dani replied, feeling her heart clench seeing the tall blonde girl draped over her girlfriend.

"But…" Santana started, but couldn´t finish when Quinn and Brittany each took one of her arms and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Come on San, you heard your girl. Let´s have fun" Quinn said and then looked over her shoulder, winking maliciously at Dani.

Dani just watched the three girls dancing around each other. At first, Dani was kind of relieved as they all kept their distance, but she just couldn´t take it anymore when Quinn flushed her body against Santana´s back, one arm circling her waist, while the other brushed the side of her breast, and Brittany brought her body closer to her best friend´s front and kissed her lips.

Santana´s eyes opened immediately and she pushed Brittany away forcefully while putting as much distance to Quinn as possible with all those bodies moving around them. Getting a dread feeling, Santana looked around and when she couldn´t see her girlfriend anywhere, she ran to their table cursing in Spanish.

Both blondes followed their friend, and when they were able to reach her, Quinn put her hand on her shoulder. Santana turned around quickly, her eyes shooting daggers at the girls.

"Fuck! Fuck! What the fuck were you guys doing here? What the fuck was that? Was it your plan all the time? Fucking my life?" the brunette spat angrily.

"I just missed your lady kisses…" Brittany replied in a small voice.

"Brittany. I´m in a relationship. You can´t just get here and kiss me whenever you want!" Santana said frustrated. She really didn´t want to scream at the blonde, but she really thought that the girl would have matured while being in MIT, apparently not. She decided to turn her attention to the other blonde, as Quinn new exactly what she was doing.

"And you Q?! What the fuck?"

"Calm down, San. I was just messing with your girl" Quinn tried to brush it off, but she knew by Santana´s glare that she had crossed the line.

"Messing around? Who gave you the idea that it would be a good thing? Can´t I have one damn thing in my life without it being fucked up. Can´t I be happy for once? Can´t I have a relationship without all the drama? Dani is one of the best things I have in my life, and it might be ruined right now! Fuck!" Santana screamed at the girls, her eyes already tearing up, and for the first time she didn´t give a damn if people saw her crying. She cursed a little more, before darting to the exit of the club. She had to find her girlfriend, she had to fix things.

Santana looked around the street, and saw the blonde girl entering a taxi. Santana screamed her name, but the girl didn´t hear it or was ignoring her The raven haired girl ran until she reached the car.

"Dani open the door! It´s not what looked like! Please! Dani, let me explain!" Santana screamed while hitting the window. Her heart breaking when Dani looked at her with tears already falling from her eyes.

The driver looked at the blonde, asking if he should wait and let the other girl enter the car, but when she just shook her head, the man started the taxi, leaving a desolated Santana behind. Feeling desperate, the girl followed the car as far as she could, but it was too fast for her. So she tried to find a taxi, but it was like the world was conspiring against her and decided swallow all yellow cabs.

She heard her name being called and when she turned, she saw Quinn and Brittany walking towards her. Guilty all over their faces.

"San… maybe you should let her calm down, let´s go home and…" Quinn started, but was soon cut off by her friend.

"Fuck you, Tubbers! Fuck you! Are you happy now?! You should go! I don´t care where! Just go! I can´t stand looking at you two right now!"

"San…" the taller blonde whispered.

"No, Brittany. Just go!" Santana closed her eyes, pinching her nose, before pushing the other two girls away and entering the club again so she could get her jacket and bag. When she got out, the blondes were still standing on the same spot, but Santana didn´t even look at them. She just had one thing in mind. Get to her girlfriend´s house as soon as possible.

Twenty minutes later, Santana found herself in Dani´s neighborhood. As soon as she got to the building, she leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, as she had run as fast as could from the club to here.

She entered the building, asking the doorman not to announce her as she said she wanted to surprise Dani, and took the stairs, two steps at time. She finally got to Dani´s apartment after what felt like hours. With her heart beating fast, she knocked softly on the door.

"Dani… please… I know you are there… please open the door" Santana said softly after nobody opened the door after five minutes knocking on it.

"You should just go, San… it will be better…" Dani finally replied. Her voice sounding very small and hoarse like she was crying.

"Please baby… please… I just… I just want to talk to you… please…"

"Go, Santana…"

"I won´t leave… I´ll be here until you let me in. No matter how long I have to stand here, I´m staying. And one day you´ll have to leave the apartment…" Santana said firmly and she couldn´t help but smile when she heard a huff from the other side of the door and the soft sound of the lock being open.

Dani opened the door and Santana hurried to enter the girl´s house, afraid she would change her mind. Dani turned her back to her girlfriend, but Santana held her hand, turning her gently so they could face each other.

The blonde turned her head, her hair falling on her face. She didn´t want Santana to see her like that, eyes red from crying and tear stains on her face. Santana stepped closer to her and put her hand under Dani´s chin, turning her face gently.

"Dani… please… it´s not what looked like. I know this seems like a lame excuse….but it´s the truth. Please, believe me, I didn´t do anything… they took me by surprise… I would never hurt you like that… please…" Santana pleaded while looking at her girlfriend´s eyes, trying to show her how sorry she was and how much she cared about her.

"I know San… I know it´s not your fault…" Dani replied, averting her gaze from Santana´s.

"Then… then why? Why are you acting like you are mad at me?" Santana frowned confused.

"I´m mad at me…" the girl whispered.

"Why? Dani, what´s the problem?" her hand now stroking Dani´s cheek, frowning ever more when she couldn´t hear what her girlfriend answered, as it was too low "What was that baby?"

"I said I´m not good enough for you!" Dani replied angrily, putting as much distance between her and Santana.

"What? What gave you this idea?"

"I´m not as tall or skinny as them, Santana!"

"Them who? Quinn and Brittany? Are you really comparing yourself with them Dani? This is bullshit!" Santana raised her voice a little.

"No, it´s not! They look like models, Santana! They are all tall, skinny with their gorgeous eyes. And I´m just plain Dani! I don´t know what you see in me. The only thing we have in common is that we are all blondes, and even then I´m a fake one. You should be with one of them. They clearly want you!"

"Stop, Dani! You are talking bullshit! Stop!"

"And they are in Yale and MIT, Santana. While I´m just a school dropout, working as waitress, trying so hard to make ends meet while dreaming with a career that it´s most likely not to happen!" Dani´s voice was getting lower and lower, barely a whisper while the tears fell freely from her eyes.

"Baby, please… listen to me. Yes, Quinn and Brittany are beautiful girls, but you Dan… you are gorgeous. Please, believe me… I don´t want either of them… I just want you…" Santana put her hands on each side of Dani´s face, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss that Dani couldn´t help but kiss back. When they parted, Santana took her girlfriend by the hand and led her until both of them were standing before Dani´s full body mirror. She stepped behind the girl, putting her hair to the side and kissing her neck lovingly.

"What are you doing San…?"

"I´m showing you how beautiful you are. I want you to see yourself trough my eyes" Santana replied, their gazing meeting through the mirror. The taller girl then nuzzled the blonde hair, breathing her sweet smell.

"I don´t care, if you are blonde, brunette, red haired. I just love that it is always so soft to the touch, it´s just like silk. I love tangling my hands on it when we kiss, or stroking it when we just lie down in bed, talking about nothing, your head on my shoulder" Santana nuzzled the blonde hair a little more, before looking at Dani´s brown eyes.

"Your eyes are the most breathtaking shade of brown I´ve ever seen. They are like warm drops of chocolate. They are like windows to your heart. And they always look at me with such adoration that I can´t help but feel like the luckiest girl on earth. And when they darken with lust, I just want to surrender myself to you" the taller girl kissed Dani´s neck, nipping it softly, forcing a strained moan from her girlfriend. She then lifted her hand to the blonde´s mouth, caressing her lips with her thumb.

"And your lips, so full and soft" Santana turned Dani´s head just enough so their mouth could meet each other. The taller girl kissed her girlfriend with such passion that she was left breathless with just the brush of their lips. Santana then stroked her bottom lip with her tongue asking permission to deepen the kiss. Dani didn´t think twice before opening her mouth and having it invaded by Santana´s skilled tongue. She moaned into the kiss, battling with her girlfriend for dominance, but in the end she let Santana win. Dani whimpered softly when she felt the other girl pull back, already missing the contact. However, instead of fully separating, Santana kept their lips close, so when she talked they brushed against each other.

"I can´t seem to stop kissing you. And when I do I think I´ll sate my thirst for your lips, your kisses only make me desire them even more. They are addictive."

The tanned girl turned her girl´s head back facing the mirror, her hands falling over Dani´s jacket, taking it off slowly, not even bothering when it fell on the floor. She slid her hands under the blonde´s tank top, her finger stroking and scratching her stomach and hips. Slowly, Santana lift the tank top up, over Dani´s head, throwing it with the jacket. The raven haired beauty kissed the other girl all over her shoulders and neck while her hands worked on the blonde´s bra front clasp. The lingerie fell on the clothes pile by their feet, freeing a pair of round breasts. Santana´s hands covered them, squeezing softly, her fingers barely touching the nipples.

"I love your breast. They are so full, round and they fit perfectly in my hands. It´s like they were made to be touched by me. And your nipples so responsive. I barely brushed them and they are already so hard" Santana smirked when Dani moaned loudly as she twirled the hard nipples with her fingers.

She finally let her hands slid Dani´s body, her hands squeezing her hips, bringing their bodies even closer. Santana once again stroking and scratching her sides and stomach.

"Your skin just feels like the finest silk to the touch. It´s so smooth and perfect, not even a flaw. And it turns me on so much when I mark you as my own and you wear it so proudly for being mine. And your hips, bulking against me, showing me how much you want me, how turned on you are. How much you need me close, and how much you crave for release. And your curves. I could get lost in them and I wouldn´t want to find my way back"

Santana slid her hands up and down Dani´s body, finally reaching her jeans. With skillful fingers, she opened the pants, sliding it down her legs, taking her black lace panties with them. Now Dani stood completely naked in front of the mirror. Normally she would be ashamed for being so exposed, but as her girlfriend stroked and kissed her body so gently and lovingly, watching her with such lustful gaze, the blonde girl was finally able to see herself through Santana´s eyes. And she was beautiful.

The tanned girl smiled happily as she saw how Dani was looking at herself. She finally understood what Santana (and everybody else) saw. She was gorgeous and desirable. Santana kissed down Dani´s back until she dropped to her knees, her lips brushing her small back and her hands massaging her girlfriend´s firm and round ass.

"And your ass is so perfect. You love teasing me when we are at the club. You pull me behind you just so you can grind your ass slowly into my pussy, driving me crazy. I always have to fight against the temptation of fucking you right there in the middle of the dance floor, claiming you as mine in front of everybody" Santana whispered against the soft skin of the blonde´s ass, her lips kissing and biting her cheeks.

Dani was panting heavily and she felt like she wouldn´t last much longer and that she needed her girlfriend´s mouth or fingers inside her right now or she would die. She tried to turn her body around, so Santana would be directly in front of her pussy, but she was stopped by the other girl who grabbed her thighs, keeping her in place. She couldn´t help biting her bottom lips when Santana ran her nails all over her legs, giving more attention to the inside.

"I don´t know if I prefer when you wrap your beautiful legs around my waist. Bringing me close, forcing our pussies together, our juices mixing. Or if I prefer when you put them over my shoulders, pressing my mouth to your center, not letting me go until I brought you to multiple orgasms and I always come when I feel them tremble as you come down from your high."

"San… please…" Dani closed her eyes, biting her lip while rubbing her legs together trying to get some friction, but she knew she wouldn´t be able to cum until Santana finally touched her where she needed the most. She already could feel herself dripping over her thighs.

."What do you need babe?" Santana got up from the floor, her hand squeezing Dani´s ass and hotly whispered in her ear, kissing and nibbling her earlobe.

"You babe, I need you inside me… Let´s go to bed…" Dani said writhing against her girlfriend, her ass rubbing against Santana´s center, just like she had described before.

"No, open your eyes. I want you to see yourself. I want you to look at yourself as I kiss, touch and fuck you. I want you to watch yourself as you come on my fingers" one of Santana´s hand covered the blonde´s breast, massaging it, pulling and pinching her nipple while the other descended through her stomach until it was coping Dani´s very warm and wet cunt.

"God, baby. You´re so wet. You are dripping. I feel like I´ll make you cum by just playing with your clit."

"I´m wet for you San… just you can make me feel like this… oh, God…San…" Dani panted, her gaze fixed on her girlfriend´s hand disappearing between her legs.

"Do you want me to fuck you? Tell me…" Santana asked before biting the shoulder in front of her quite hard while she positioned two fingers near Dani´s entrance and her thumb played with the blonde´s clit.

"Yes… please… fuck me, San. I need you inside me, make me cum babe…" Dani pleaded and gasped as she saw and felt Santana´s fingers dipping inside her, stretching her so deliciously and full. Instantly she felt her walls clasping around them, pulling the digits deeper.

"So tight babe, so fucking tight" Santana gasped against her neck, her eyes fixed on the mirror watching Dani´s body reacting to her touch. She then started moving her fingers in and out her girlfriend. Her movements painfully slow, but also so hard that Dani had to bend over slightly and grab the mirror frame so she could balance herself.

Dani knew that the moment Santana entered her she wouldn´t last long and feeling her walls clasping even more around the other girl´s fingers, she knew she was very close to explode in pleasure and she couldn´t help but close her eyes.

"Babe girl, open your eyes, please. I want you to see how beautifully you cum. How beautiful you are… please… I want to share this with you…" the tanned girl whispered and curled her finger, hitting that delicious spot inside her.

Dani screamed her girlfriend´s name and opened her eyes in time to see herself having the best orgasm of her life. She locked her eyes with the ones in the mirror and she could see them getting even darker than before, her mouth half-open trying to pull as much air as possible. She also could feel and see her body trembling against Santana´s.

The other girl kissed the blonde´s neck and shoulder one more time before extracting her fingers from inside Dani, both girls whimpered because of the loss of contact. Santana brought her hand to her mouth, licking her fingers clean, moaning as her girlfriend´s taste hit her tongue. Then she tangled her hand into Dani´s hair and gently turned her head, so they could kiss lazily, both tongues running slowly against each other.

Dani released her hold on the mirror so she could tangle both hands into Santana´s raven hair as they kissed, but she felt her body giving away as the mirror was the only thing keeping her up, besides her girlfriend´s hold around her waist.

Santana gently brought them to the floor, sitting on it and pulling the blonde girl to her lap, breaking the kiss and stroking her cheeks lovingly. Dani opened her eyes and found her girlfriend looking at her with such adoration that she felt her heart skip a beat. The tanned girl kissed her one more time before nuzzling their nose together.

"You are beautiful, Dani. So, so gorgeous. Every part of your body. But what I love the most about you is this" Santana whispered and gently rested her hand over Dani´s heart.

The blonde gasped by her girlfriend´s choice of words. She hadn´t really said 'I love you' directly, but she was positive that was what she meant, and that brought tears to her eyes.

"I love your heart the most. You know where I come from, you know all my qualities and my flaws. You know how closed I am sometimes. You know how abrasive I can get. You know I´m not the easiest person around. But you are still here. You´ve never force myself to be what I´m not. Or do what I don´t want or I´m not ready for. You get me, Dani. You understand my dreams. I´ve never had someone like you in my life. And I won´t jeopardize that for some flings, babe. Not even for Quinn or Brittany. They are my past. But you… you are my present, and hopefully my future. So never doubt yourself ever again ok?"

Dani was trying so hard not to cry, but as soon as Santana started talking, she couldn´t hold them anymore and she let them fall freely from her eyes, but differently from before, these were happy ones. Dani had known that she loved Santana for a while now, but she didn´t want to say anything, afraid Santana didn´t feel the same and decided to end everything. But now, it was like a big weight has been lifted from her heart. Both Santana and she were in the same page on their relationship.

Dani just nodded her head as she couldn´t express how happy she was. So, she wrapped her arms around Santana´s neck, bringing their lips close as she kissed her girlfriend passionately, conveying all her feelings for her. Not breaking the kiss, Dani lowered her girlfriend to the floor, straddling her, her naked body pressing against full clothed one. The blonde pulled away just so she could look into Santana´s eyes before whispering seductively.

"Let me make love to you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Some kurtcheltana friendship... Dani doesn´t appeat her, but Dantana is implied.**

* * *

Rachel couldn´t take her eyes from Santana. From the moment she laid her eyes on Santana as she left her room, Rachel knew there was something different about her, but she couldn´t put her finger on what it was exactly. Maybe it was the way she walked or sat, much more relaxed than the past 3 months, or it was the way that Santana didn´t treated to kill her if she got near her damn coffee. She wasn´t sure, but she wouldn´t Rachel Barbra Berry if she didn´t get to the root of the mystery.

"Oh, for the power of the Hobbits, Berry! Can you just stop staring? I know I´m gorgeous and irresistible, but if you don´t turn you around right now, I´ll shove this bagel filled with bacon down your throat!"

"Oh, God… it´s so early! Can you guys like not start bickering until 10?" Kurt whined and flopped on the couch right next to Rachel.

"Kurt, don´t you see anything different on Santana? Take a real look."

Kurt opened one eye and looked at Santana. As soon as he did, he straightened himself on the sofa and opened the other eyes, taking a good look at his friend.

"You are right… but…"

"I know! That´s what I´m trying to figure out. Obviously there´s something different, but I don´t know what! Help me Kurt!"

"I know that I said I have love for you, and you are my friends and family or some crap like that. But if you don´t stop this right know, Blaine will have to find another fiancé, and they will have to find another Fanny" Santana snapped at them and raised her mug to take a sip of her coffee, and that was when she heard a gasp.

"Oh my God, Rachel! Look!" Kurt covered his mouth and shook his tiny friend.

"What? What?" Rachel asked desperately.

"Her hands, her hands!"

"Oh, Santana! Your hands!"

"What?!" the waitress snapped once more, and hold herself to not throw her coffee on the Wonder Twins.

"Your nails… you cut them…" Kurt finally was able to say and then her eyes widened in realization "You… you got laid!"

"Oh, Santana! How cute, you finally overcame your nerves. No, tell us, how was it? Was Dani everything you´ve ever imagined she was going to be?" Rachel dropped herself on the arm of her armchair, leaning over her, her big eyes fixed on her friend.

"I bet Dani is the dominating one. She looks like a girl who know what she wants" Kurt sat on the other arm.

Santana looked horrified at both her roommates and quickly got up, almost tripping on her feet.

"No, no way I´m having this conversation with you two."

"Come on Santana. Friends share these things! If you ask about…" Kurt started, but it was interrupted by Santana.

"I won´t! Never, never imply again about your and Slick Hair´s sex life ever again… ever. I´m out of here… I told Dani I was going to meet here at Central Park…" Santana got her purse and hurried to leave the loft.

"Ohhh… someone is going to get laid again… our girl is so grow up, Kurt…" Rachel pretended she was wiping a tear while Kurt put both hand over her heart and looked at her with proud eyes.

Santana shook her head and quickly left the apartment. If she stayed there one more time she was going to kill both of them, no matter how she liked them.

Rachel and Kurt burst in laugh. They had found a new joy in teasing Santana about her relationship with Dani. They were really happy for her, it was time for her to stop mopping and hanging on a girl that obviously was over her. But they thought it was really cute and funny how flustered and infatuated Santana was by the blonde. They had never seen her like this before, and they took every opportunity to tease her about it. They were still laughing when the door opened again and they heard Santana screaming:

"And nobody tops Santana Lopez!"


End file.
